dc_marvel_tmntfandomcom-20200215-history
Leatherhead (2012)
Leatherhead appears in the 2012 TV series. He is an ally to the turtles in this incarnation. Biography ''The Invasion Leatherhead showed up to save Splinter from nearly getting killed, first by some of the Kraangdroids where they teamed up to find the turtles. When Splinter is about to be killed by Shredder, Leatherhead grabs him in his mouth and thrashes him around. Despite catching Shredder off-guard, when he tends to Splinter, Shredder uses this time to ultimately brutally injure Leatherhead and knock him onto a platform in a construction site surrounded by water, which collapsed under his weight. Battle for New York He reveals that he survived his supposed death from the Shredder as he is first seen alongside The Mighty Mutanimals as they rescue the turtles from the Kraang after they save two humans who they found, captured and were preparing to mutate. He is then hugged by Mikey who he helps defend Slash from Leo as they state that everyone deserves a second chance. they all then go back to their lair that the kraang are following them. back at their lair, they meet their benefactor; Jack J. Kurtzman reveals that he survived the invasion. He then informs them about the kraang's plan is to launch a giant rocket full of mutagen straight into the earth and mutate the entire planet and tells them that they have to work together. everyone begins to fight when suddenly the kraang break in and begin to attack them all. During the battle and much to everyone's despair, Jack is shot and injured while trying to retrieve a Intel disc with the information on it. Leatherhead then comes to his aid by carrying him and retreats with everyone back to Antonio's Pizza-Rama turtles temporary base. They then take the disc and decide to work together while arguing as they come up with a strategy attack on the kraang. They then show up at the launch site and begin to attack the Kraang [[Kraang Subprime] who survived his supposed death in the invasion] which is a great distraction for the turtles who Donnie's latest invention "the [[Turtle Blimp]"] reach and try to disable the rocket. Despite their best efforts, Kraang Subprime manages to launch the rocket. Luckily Donnie is able to reset the coordinates and sends the rocket straight to the sun; with them gliding to safety in the process. The kraang then retreat and escape the area. They all then celebrate their victory and head to TCRI so they can enter Dimension X and rescue the mutated humans from the kraang. He alongside The Mighty Mutanimals manage to get into the TCRI building and break into the room that contains the portal device. They then open the portal as they attack the kraang only to get ambushed by Mrs. Campbell, some Biotroids and Irmabots. During the battle, Leatherhead is held down by some of the Biotroids. He along with the team are then captured and the portal is deactivated which leaves the turtles trapped on the other side. They are all then placed in a glass cell. Leatherhead then confronts Slash who has doubts about be the team's leader. They then escape the glass cell with help from Dr. Tyler Rockwell uses his telekinesis abilities and begin to attack the Kraang again. This time they win the battle, reopen the portal and help the turtles de-mutate the humans and save everyone by teleporting them all back to earth. They then appear alongside the turtles on some rooftops after saving the city the humans de-mutated, saved and returned as well as the power being restored and the Kraang defeated. Mikey then gives Leatherhead another hug. They all then celebrate and shout "Booyakasha". Annihilation Earth! ''To be added. Trivia *Every time Leatherhead loses control of his anger around the Turtles, he tends to grab Donatello by the face and shake him like a rag doll. *He is one of a few mutants that was not human before he was mutated, the others are the Turtles, the Parasitica Wasps, Pete, Chong, Slash, the Squirrelanoids, Rat King's Giant Rats, and Ice Cream Kitty. *Leatherhead has a scar on the upper left side of his chest. He received it when he stole the power cell from the Kraang. *When he is angry, Leatherhead's eyes are covered with white membranes, the nictitating membrane's, that in normal alligators, crocodiles and relatives, protects the eyes when they are diving. *His head looks much more like that of a crocodile than an alligator. *Leatherhead's rollover is an actual crocodile/alligator movement known as the 'death roll'; it is something of a signature move that is primarily intended to tear their prey apart. See Also *Leatherhead Category:Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Season 2 Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Season 3 Characters Category:Heroes Category:Alligators Category:Mutant Alligators Category:Males Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Geniuses Category:Bald Category:Green Eyes Category:White Eyes